


In the new world

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: In which everything is the same but different, and sometimes a change isn't all that bad.





	In the new world

Living in the new world turns out to be tougher than Sento had imagined, initially. Neither he nor Ryuuga have jobs here, or a place to stay, and their money is all useless. They spend the first few nights on the street, sleeping next to each other to keep warm, before heading back to Nascita on a whim. 

Isurugi Souichi, the real Isurugi Souichi, as it turns out, is a kinder man than Sento had expected. When he notices the dirty state of Sento’s clothes and the messiness of Ryuuga’s hair, he manages to wrestle a hastily constructed fake story out of them, about how the two of them are friends who had left home together without a penny to their names and hit hard times. Sento isn’t sure he really believes it, not with how much he and Ryuuga stumble and argue over the finer details, even without the fact that Sento has to convince him that he’s not Satou Tarou either. But he calls Misora over with two cups of coffee on the house anyways. 

“If you boys need a place to stay that bad, I’ve got a spare room and a futon in the basement,” he says with a casual shrug of his shoulders, and Ryuuga almost spits out his coffee at the same time that Misora makes a noise of protest and slams her hands on the table. 

“Dad, you can’t just–” she begins, and Sento quickly shakes his head, because he can’t put these people out and have them take him in for a second time, no matter how much he and Ryuuga both need it. 

“No, it’s fine, I’m sure we can figure something out for ourselves,” he says politely, and Misora pauses at his words, turning a scrutinous eye to him. She looks at him closely, really looks, and for a second something that might be recognition appears in her eyes, before it’s gone. 

“Of course, I don’t mean for free,” Soichi says with a smirk, pointing to a spare Nascita apron hanging on a hook behind the counter. “If you two don’t mind helping out at the shop, that can cover your rent. How’s it sound?” 

It sounds good. It sounds very good, and familiar, but Sento can’t inconvenience them–

“We’ll do it,” Ryuuga says before Sento can reject the offer, and Misora still looks wary, but her outright refusal from before is gone, replaced with something more pensive. 

Souichi smiles and claps them both on the back. 

“Great! You can start as soon as you two get a shower!” 

***

Working at Nascita is both the same and different from before. There are actual customers this time, and quite a lot of them, from how good the real Soichi’s coffee is. Ryuuga seems to struggle a bit with being a waiter at first, but Sento finds it easy enough to smile and make small talk while serving customers, and despite her initial misgivings Misora warms to him and Ryuuga quickly. It’s like a piece of a puzzle sliding back into place, even though this was never really real before, but Sento cherishes it now, and he finds it all too easy to settle in here. 

***

The room in the basement is nothing like the secret lair that they had set up before; it’s a simple thing, clearly used to store old furniture more than anything, but there’s a dresser and a lamp and a futon, as Soichi had said. There’s even an old plush toy of U-tan, which Misora quickly steals away when Ryuuga picks it up fondly. 

“It’s from when I was a kid,” she says, and Ryuuga teases her, but there’s already a budding friendship between the three of them again, and Sento can’t help but smile fondly as he watches them. 

Later that night, when Misora and Souichi have gone to their own living quarters behind the back of the cafe, Sento settles down next to Ryuuga on the futon and lets out a long, contented sigh. There’s a heavy but contented silence between them, until Ryuuga is the first to break it. 

“It’s kind of crazy, isn’t it. How it’s all the same but different,” he says, and Sento tilts his head to the side to look at him, his profile illuminated by the dim light of the desk lamp. They’re sitting close enough that their hips are touching, because the futon isn’t really big enough for two full grown men, but the closeness is comforting more than anything. Sento hums his agreement. 

It is different. A lot of things have changed, over the past year, and Sento finds his eyes traveling down the line of Ryuuga’s neck, to where his skin disappears beneath the collar of his borrowed t-shirt. This is a new world, after all, so it’s no wonder that things wouldn’t stay the same. 

For example, they’ve never really talked about what they were before, to each other. They both knew that they were something, but with so many other things going on, and the threat of Evolt constantly over their heads, it wasn’t something that they ever had the chance to sit down and discuss. Or maybe they were both a bit afraid of it, really. 

Sento finds that he’s done being afraid of things now. Everything has changed, as close to normal as it all seems, so what’s one more difference to throw into the mix?

He lights his hand and rests it casually on Ryuuga’s thigh, feeling the heat of his body through his light sleep pants, and Ryuuga stills for a moment, skittish, before he relaxes under his touch. 

“Sento,” he begins, but he doesn’t seem to know what he wants to say, so Sento decides to talk for him. 

“I really am glad that you’re alive,” he says, his voice quiet, but the solid feeling of Ryuuga, present and human and real beneath his palm, helps quell the nerves that he so rarely feels. “I said that before, when I met the other you, the one from this world, but… I’m really glad that /you/, the you I know, is alive. I’m glad that I don’t have to do this on my own. Banjou, none of this would have been possible without you, and I–”

Ryuuga swallows his words with a kiss. 

It’s quick and relatively chaste, just a quick pressing of their lips, and Sento can see the deep colour dusting Ryuuga’s cheeks as he pulls away. 

The silence is back between them, before Sento feels a smile coming to his lips, and then he’s pulling Ryuuga back in and kissing him again. 

“Does this mean you like me as much as I like you, Banjou?” he asks teasingly as they part for air, and Ryuuga lightly punches his shoulder as they wrestle to get more comfortable on the undersized futon. 

“You’re the genius, you figure it out,” he snipes back, and Sento laughs freely as they cuddle in close to each other, and for the first time in a long, long time, he feels truly, completely at peace.


End file.
